Dark
by countrygal15
Summary: (This is a preview of a story I'm working on. Please review if you would like to see more!) I was walking through the woods alone. Or so I thought... (Now with a part 2! Let me know if you want more!)
1. Chapter 1: Darkiplier

**This is a preview/prologue of a new story I'm working on. Please review and let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

 _I was walking through the woods by myself. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem; I always walk through the forest around my house whenever I needed to think. But never at night. My parents forbade me from ever going into the forest at night, and yet here I was. My dad was going to kill me when he found out._

 _As I walked along a narrow dirt path, I suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was or where I was going. The moonlight illuminated everything with soft, blue light, revealing more of the worn path in front of me. It was clear of grass and leaves, like someone had recently raked everything off. Curious, I kept walking, wondering where it led._

 _After a while, I noticed how eerily quiet it was in the woods. No birds, no bugs, not even a breeze rustling through the trees. But for some reason, I couldn't help but get the feeling like someone was watching me._

 _I stopped, listening for anything that could confirm my suspicions._

 _"Hello?" I called out, "Is someone there?"_

 _After a minute of silence, I let go of the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I was being just paranoid. There was nothing stalking me in the woods._

 _Suddenly, I heard a small crack, like someone stepped on a stick. The sound sent me running down_ _the path without hesitation, and it was then that I heard footsteps following closely behind me._

 _The footsteps, slow and rhythmic, never got louder or quieter as I kept running on the path, trying to shake off whatever was chasing me. Somehow, I knew that getting off the path would let me escape, but I was forced to stay on by an unknown force._

 _All of a sudden, the footsteps disappeared, leaving me alone in the forest in the middle of a small clearing. The moon had vanished, making the forest much darker than before. I stopped to catch my breath, placing my hands on my knees, taking slow, measured breaths._

 _I straightened up and looked around, trying to see through the thick blackness of the night to find my way back. When I tried to take a step forward, I realized that I couldn't move. I was frozen to my spot. A low chuckle cut through the deafening silence like a knife._

 _"Did you miss me?"_

 _I looked up with a jerk, my eyes searching through the darkness. Panic began to take over my body as I desperately tried to run from whatever it was._

 _"I have missed you...very much."_

 _I felt a cold presence behind me, sending shivers up my spine._

 _"You do not know me. I would not expect you to."_

 _I tried to run, tried to scream, tried to do something, anything._

 _"But I know all about you."_

 _Sweat began to form on my body as I tried to discern the owner of the voice in the darkness. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

 _"You have not quite felt like yourself."_

 _'Come on!' I shouted at myself, 'I have to run! I have to get away!'_

 _"You have been having strange dreams lately."_

 _i stopped fighting for a moment. How did this thing know about my dreams?_

 _"Who are you?" I finally called out, my voice cracking, "What do you want from me?"_

 _An abrupt, loud screech sent me to my knees, covering my ears from the awful noise. It seemed to last forever, and as I knelt on the ground, I prayed that I would wake up, because this had to be a dream, right? It's only a dream. I should wake up soon. I need to wake up. I need to run. I need to get out._

 _The screech suddenly stopped, leaving a slight ringing in my ears. I waited a moment before standing up, looking around me slowly._

 _"But now you are here."_

 _The voice got louder as heavy footsteps came closer and closer. I felt tears spill out of my eyes, but I didn't care._ _I flinched away, closing my eyes tightly._

 _"And I will make you feel right at home."_

 _A deep, booming laugh resounded through the forest menacingly, turning my insides into jelly. With a startled thought, I realized that I knew that voice somehow, although I couldn't remember who it was. All I knew was that I didn't want to feel 'at home' with whatever this thing was._

 _I tried to move again, tried to get away, I had to run, I had to run, I had to run. I could feel the creature's breath on my face as it came closer._ _Against my will, my eyes opened, revealing a dark figure with glowing, blood-red eyes._

 _"N-No." I managed to whisper as the figure came closer, "No, please. Please, don't hurt me."_

 _Its eyes, unblinking, seemed to stare right into my mind. I was terrified and disgusted, but I couldn't look away._

 _The creature suddenly revealed its sharp teeth, turning the darkness a little brighter. "We are going to have so much FUN!" the creature screeched as it smiled, leaping towards me as I screamed._


	2. Chapter 2: Antisepticeye

After a few hours of scouring the Internet for information, I decided to head back home. It was past eleven when I finally turned everything off and started the long trek through the woods. As I walked along the nearly forgotten path, I felt a chill run down my back. I pulled my jacket closer to my body and picked up the pace. The woods were dark and quiet… Too quiet. I looked up to see the moon covered in thick clouds, which was common in this part of Ireland. I found myself chanting to keep my mind off of the darkness.

"Top of da mornin' to ya laddies. My name is…."

I looked up to see my house in the distance, but, something was wrong. My dad should be asleep by now, so why were all if the lights on? I picked up a sizable rock and hefted it over my shoulder, ready to face whatever was inside.

As I made my way to my bedroom window, I wondered if it was some kind of dream, but this felt more real than any other nightmares I had. I glanced behind me at the backyard, where the woods I just emerged from were gently swaying back and forth. I shook off the feeling of being watched and opened my window slowly, still holding onto the rock tightly. I crawled into my room as quietly as possible and made my way to my door, listening for any sign of life on the other side. The only sound I heard was my own heartbeat, pounding furiously against my chest. I reached for the doorknob, my hands shaking in fear.

"Dad? Are you out there?" I called out.

No one answered. I opened the door and peeked out into the empty hallway. All of the pictures that used to be on the wall were smashed and torn up, laying dejectedly on the floor surrounded by broken glass. I reached down and picked up one where my family went on a camping trip. Someone had scratched out our eyes and wrote 'always watching' over the photo. I was too scared to be certain, but the letters looked like they were written in blood.

The sound of the TV turning on brought me back to reality. I dropped the photo and tightened my grip on the rock. I stepped around the scattered glass and made my way to the empty living room, where the TV, the only source of light in the room, was blaring static. I moved to the front of the couch, where blood was splattered on the couch and floor. My own blood turned cold at the sight, and I jumped when a piercing, menacing laugh came from the TV dropping my rock.

The screen glitched green, and I thought I saw a face, then a high-pitched voice came from the the TV. "Įn t̵his ͟wo̵rl͟d, i͡t's KILL or̛ ̧BE ̡K̕I̶L̴LED! ̸ ."

I stared at the television in horror, my whole body shaking. i couldn't move

"͢C̷o͘me ͝and͠ f̕ind̡ ͏uş, b̸o͜y.͏ ̶W͟e'͢ĺl ͘b̶e͏ wa͢itįn͟g."

The TV shut itself off, and all the lights came back on, nearly blinding me.

"DAD?!" I shouted, running through the whole house, "DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?! DAAAAD!"

In my search, I only found more blood in the master bedroom, and one untouched picture of me and my parents, but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned on the TV again, but it only showed the local stations with zero signs of static. I tried to convince myself it was just a dream, but I knew this was real.

My mind was racing again, this time with questions: who took my dad? Why did they take him? And why did the voice on the TV sound exactly like him?

I looked at the blood again, my resolve strengthening. Someone took my dad, and now I had to find him. I considered calling the police, but what could they do? My phone pinged in my pocket, and I read the text message.

EMERGENCY MEETING ASAP! GET ONLINE NOW!

After a moment of consideration, I began to pack a small suitcase. Whatever took him, they were probably after me too, and I had to get away from here. I hoisted the bag over my shoulder and crawled out of my window again, heading back into the woods once more.


End file.
